


Jealousy

by yeoliez



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Your boyfriend is being eye fucked by another girl and you feel jealous until Hyunwoo takes you out to the car and shows you that you have no reason to be.





	Jealousy

If she could eye fuck your boyfriend any harder she’d be across the room with his dick in her mouth. You’re amused by it at first because, who could blame her? Hyunwoo looked incredibly dapper in a suit and standing in front of a camera he was a total pro.

Sexy, smooth, inviting bedroom eyes and his broad shoulders squared as he posed. You found it hard to take your eyes away from him so you couldn’t blame the photographer’s assistant from staring at first. But she’s undressing him with her eyes and she’s not even trying to be coy about it. Hyunwoo seems to notice it as well when he walks back to get a drink at one point, giving her a polite smile to which she responds by sinking her teeth into her lower lip as he passes and heads straight to you, eyes wide as if to say, “Did you see that?!”

He’s all yours, though, you think to yourself as he steps right up against you and presses a kiss tenderly to your forehead in greeting. You showed up to surprise him with lunch right in the middle of a shoot and whoever this random lady gawking at him was, he didn’t care. He only wanted you.

It empowered you and as you glanced briefly over his shoulder to see the woman, a look of envy now in her previously lustful stare, you grasp Hyunwoo’s face and give him a sweet smile as you draw his mouth down to meet your own. He kisses you tenderly, one hand slipping around your waist to hold your lower back tightly to him, but he keeps it short, wanting to be professional.

Hyunwoo smiles down at you, his eyes sparkling as he scrunches his nose briefly, “Jealous~” He teases you.

“Mm, a little.” You admit with a guilty smile before you spring up onto your tiptoes and lean in to whisper to him, “The way she was looking at you makes me wanna fuck you right now in front of everyone here.”

Hyunwoo’s hands kneaded into the soft flesh of your hips as you settled back down flat on your feet and he arches a brow at you in question. He presses a kiss to your cheek and tells you quietly, “Lunch can wait…come with me.”

He drags you out to one of the company cars in the parking lot. The windows are dark and tinted and Hyunwoo is eager to ease your jealousy with heated kisses in the backseat. He sits you back against the door and pushes your legs far apart with the width of his upper body, too eager to take your panties aside before his mouth is pressing directly over your center. He hooks one finger into the edge of your panties and pulls them aside for his hungry mouth and sucks harshly on your clit for a few seconds before he pulls back, shoving two fingers in his mouth he wets them thoroughly with saliva before he presses them to your hole, stretching you openly effectively in preparation for his cock.

You’re slick enough already and take his thick digits easily, so he shoves his pants down to about mid thigh and leans in, pressing himself inside of you. He groans into your mouth as he kisses you when he bottoms out and you dig your nails into his shoulders, holding him tight.

For a moment you’re both satisfied with the position and the angle but Hyunwoo’s knee slips and he tries to reposition, pulling you onto his lap easily and leaning down low in his seat.

You lean back, hands gripping his knees for balance and swivel your hips in a big circle, and Hyunwoo gasps and grabs your thighs roughly, pressing into your skin. “That thing you just did,” He pants, “It drives me crazy.”

So you do it again, rolling your hips and eventually, you turn in his lap, spreading his legs open wide, you sit back down on his cock with your back to him and let him get a good look of your ass. Hyunwoo’s big hands squeeze and knead at the flesh of your cheeks, working you up and down on his cock while you continually roll your hips back onto him.

He grunts and tenses up, trying not to be loud as he cums, his big hands pinning your body down against him, burying his cock in deep as he fills you up with cum. You finish right after, and he tugs you back to lean against his chest, his fingers slowly working your clit until you come back down from your high.

Hyunwoo holds your hand as you walk back in a little while later, and the girl who had been eye fucking him catches your eye and you smile sweetly at her as you walk by.


End file.
